


Daddoo

by Hallyeet



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallyeet/pseuds/Hallyeet
Summary: When Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff reminisces about his time with the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, he receives a surprise visit from said siblings.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Daddoo

**Author's Note:**

> Have a soft Otto von Scratchansniff >:)

From day one since they were assigned to him, the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister had always been a particular thorn in Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff's side. 

They drove him up the wall with their jokes and took the meanings of his words so literally, they'd end up twisted far from what he originally meant to say. Whenever they were in serious trouble, it was up to ol' Scratchy to bail them out. Though he sometimes couldn't stand them at all, he had to remind himself that that's just the way they were drawn. The process of bringing toons to life was a tricky business. They had to find voice actors, discover their personalities, live their lives in the role they were created for, learn to control their hammerspace, and much more. It was supposed to be an incredibly long and tedious process. But, the Warners always had a knack for being different. From the day they jumped off the page and into real life, they had already been complete with voices, chaotic personalities, and access to hammerspace. This was highly unusual, especially for newborns such as themselves. As their unofficial guardian, he took it upon himself to take care of them the best he could.

Scratchansniff hadn’t known how to deal with a sick cartoon. He didn’t even know toons  _ could _ get sick. But the abnormal peace and quiet had caused him to take a trip up that old water tower only to find Yakko and Wakko quietly fretting beside an unconscious and fevering Dot. Then there was the time they discovered Wakko was hypoglycemic when he began shutting down when they ran out of snacks from his hammerspace. Of course, Yakko never went without his problems either. As the oldest, he took it upon himself to shield his siblings from the realities of the outside world. It wasn’t long before Dot and Wakko had brought him in, bruised and beat up from getting jumped on by a group of Anti-toons. 

Otto sighed, the melancholy sound echoing in the little empty office. It had been a trip, there was that much to say. There was a knock at the door. He raised a confused brow at the doorway, knowing he didn’t have any appointments scheduled for that time of day. “Come in,” he called. The door burst open with a crash, Scratchansniff giving out a yelp of surprise as he jerked in his office chair. A trio of three voices sang out in unison, “Helloooooo, Scratchansniff!” Blinking behind the thick lens of his glasses, he could finally see it was the Warners whom he was just reminiscing on. “Ahh, vat can I do for you, my little friends?” he asked, steadying himself back on the chair shakily. “We just wanted to visit our beloved p-sychiatrist,” Dot cooed, jumping into his lap. “And we wanted to thank you,” Wakko added, also hopping onto the poor doctor who was forced to hold him in one arm. The other was soon occupied with Yakko’s weight as he finished his brother’s previous unfinished statement. “For everything you’ve done for us!” Then as if choreographed, they all leaned in to give him a give wet kiss as they lept off. 

“Mmmmmwah!”

Hacking, Scratchansniff wiped the saliva off with a noise of disgust before shaking his head. “Vat do you really vant with me?” he demanded. The three looked up at him, pouting. “We already told you, doc,” Yakko put a finger to his jut out lower lip and pushed it back in. “No. You always want to trick me or make me a joke or gag me-” “Goodnight everybody!” “So you cannot possibly just vant to thank me.” The siblings shared a wary look before smiling sadly up at him. “Can we at least get a picture?” Dot pleaded, holding up a camera and batting her eyes cutely. “Vell…” One picture couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, what harm could they do with a simple picture? He called Hello Nurse in, and for the first time, Yakko and Wakko weren’t panting over her and instead were focused on preparing for the photo. “Smile,” Hello Nurse cooed before the blinding flash had filled the room. When the photo had printed out, they began to leave. “Thanks a bunch, daaaaa…” Yakko caught himself, “Oc. Doc. Thanks, doc!” And they left without another word.

That was the last day Otto saw them. The next day, the Warners were nowhere to be found. Not in the water tower, not anywhere on the lot, not anywhere from the security cams, not anywhere in Burbank. The only thing he found was the photo left on his desk, the four of them smiling happily up at him. On the back was written  _ ‘Thanks for everything!’  _ followed by signatures from the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister. A week of searching turned into a month. A month turned into a year, two years, three years, and so on. Otto framed that picture on the wall alongside the rest of his patients. He often looked back on it as the years progressed. When Plotz retired and Nora Rita Norita took over, Hello Nurse left to join Doctors Without Borders, stars came and went, and the rest of the cast of the Animaniacs left to wind down for quieter lives. Sometimes Otto would stare out of the window and up at the idle water tower, waiting for the door to open and the three zany kids to pop out. He imagined that somewhere else, they were causing the same old destruction and chaos. He missed them. He really did. Despite all the trouble, it had been worth it. Time lost its meaning and he eventually accepted the fact that perhaps he would never see his...the kids again. 

Twenty-two years later, he almost didn’t believe it. He thought he was hallucinating. The Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister back for a reboot of their show. If it was real...shouldn’t they have popped in for a visit by now? He developed an elaborate ruse, wondering if they had decided to simply forget about him. But as he lay there on the bed, quietly pondering, the crash of door certainly gave him a jolt. And he was never more glad to hear those words again.

“Hellooooooo Scratchansniff!”


End file.
